People exhibit many forms of poor oral health including tooth decay, periodontal diseases and bad breath (halitosis). Tooth decay and periodontal disease are typically caused by harmful bacteria within the mouth. When the harmful bacteria mixes with proteins present in saliva, a film of plaque is formed on the teeth and soft tissue. If the plaque is not removed, it can attack the teeth and create cavities. Additionally, the plaque will attack the soft tissue within the mouth and cause gum disease, the leading cause of tooth loss in adults. As a result, decreasing the amount of harmful bacteria in the mouth has long been the target of persons working in the oral health care field.
The most common way of minimizing the harmful bacteria within the mouth is brushing with a dentifrice that delivers at least one oral care agent into the mouth. Orally introduced liquids, including oral rinses, are also utilized to provide additional oral care beyond that achieved while brushing. Mouthwashes may also be used to deliver breath freshening agents within the mouth in an attempt to eliminate bad breath.
Unfortunately, people do not always have the time to provide themselves with adequate oral care. For example, a busy person may not have the time or patience to brush thoroughly, floss and/or use an oral rinse. Alternatively, certain people may consider anything more than brushing their teeth to be unnecessary. For either reason, these people may leave a significant amount of harmful bacteria within their mouths after completing their oral care routines, which can begin to attack the teeth and gums.
Additionally, even when all available and recommended products are used, they may not be as effective as they could be if delivered simultaneously. For example, using a dentifrice and an oral rinse at different times may diminish any synergistic effect that they could provide to the user when used simultaneously.